Computational Core: Biostatistical Analysis and Network Modeling Core Co-Directors: David Gjertson PhD and Alexander Hoffmann PhD SUMMARY This application proposes three research Projects and three Cores for shared resources led by investigators at the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA), centered around the theme of investigating innate-adaptive immunoregulation in liver transplant ischemia/reperfusion Injury (IRI). Projects I and II focus on modulation of IRI immune responses following hepatic grafting in syngeneic and allogeneic murine models, respectively; whereas, Project III concentrates on elucidating the role of IRI on immunoregulation following human OLT. Core C provides data management, biostatistical and computational expertise required for the proper analysis and network modeling of data generated by Projects. Statistical and mechanistic modeling will allow the integration of diverse datasets to develop predictions, and may generate new findings and insights by comparing the datasets from the three types of liver transplants. Services will be provided in the following areas: ? Data quality control, monitoring and management. ? A central infrastructure for data preprocessing of high throughput molecular data. ? Biostatistical design, statistical monitoring of studies to ensure interpretability of results. ? Statistical analysis and interpretation of diverse datasets. ? Development of biostatistical methodology for statistical problems in these projects. ? Modeling molecular networks to interpret transcriptome data and provide knowledge-based dimensionality reduction ? Modeling the immune-cell dynamics to interpret immune-phenotyping datasets and integrate molecular and cellular scale data and analyses. ? Assistance with manuscript preparation.